Avengers Memories
by XxLegend-AutomnexX
Summary: Pourquoi la relation entre Steve et Tony était-elle si tendue ? Un recueil d'OS avec autant de sujets loufoque, ou non :3 ! Avez-vous déjà imaginé un Hulk tendre ou une Natasha sur le point de se marier ? Je vous laisse seul juge de mon travail ! Enjoy it !
1. Chapter 1

**Tout d'abord : Bonjour ou Bonsoir ! Je m'appelle Marine et cette fiction est un recueil d'OS sur les Avengers. Vous trouverez différent OS, sur différents sujets surprenant ou non… Le premier le voici, donc Enjoy it ! **

Pourquoi la relation entre Steve et Tony était-elle si tendue ?

Deux mois étaient passés après l'attaque de Loki. Thor avait ramené celui-ci sur Asgard où il attendrait d'être jugé. Les Avengers avaient donc décidé de prendre un repos bien mérité en attendant une prochaine invasion extraterrestre. Et bien évidement dans son extrême générosité Tony Stark avait proposé à toute l'équipe de venir habiter la tour avec Pepper et lui. Tous avaient accepté ne savant où aller.

Cela faisait donc deux mois que les Avengers habitaient la tour Stark. Il y avait certes très souvent de petits désagréments entre ses habitants mais qui étaient vite réglés, à coup de marteau ou d'armure… Un soir toute la joyeuse bande c'était retrouvé dans les appartements de Pepper et Tony pour boire un verre excepté Thor parti pour Asgard et Banner qui avait préféré rester à son laboratoire. Nous avions donc deux couples et Steve Rogers, qui une fois de plus était seul. Alors que Tony discutait vivement avec Clint d'une nouvelle amélioration pour ses flèches Steve s'éclipsa. Il ne comprenait pas le charabia du milliardaire, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais comprit et cela le confortait plus encore dans son idée que jamais il ne pourrait s'adapter à cette époque qui semblait si éloigné et différente de la sienne. Pepper qui avait l'œil vif l'avait vu s'éloigné l'air triste et avait immédiatement demandé à Tony d'allé le voir, lequel avait d'abord refusé puis sous l'insistance et les menaces de le privée de sexe de la part de sa compagne, il avait accepté. Il c'était levé en marmonnent et grognant après Rogers.

Steve était sur le balcon, la nuit était déjà bien entamée et on discerné sans peine les étoiles. Rogers les regardaient rêveur, il rêvait à une autre époque, il rêvait à une femme. Tony frappa trois petits coups à la baie vitrée pour lui faire part de sa présence et s'accouda au balcon à son tour. Un long silence s'en suivit que n'y l'un, n'y l'autre n'osait briser. Mais au bout de quelques minutes Tony qui n'en pouvait plus de cette situation demanda :

-Alors Rogers, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air… Répondit-il plus pour se convaincre lui que pour persuader Stark.

-Vous savez Rogers, je sais que votre époque vous manque et que vous ne comprendrez jamais rien à la technologie mais je vous aime bien quand même…

Steve sourit, les mots de son ami le ramenait encore à son époque. Ils étaient exactement pareils, la ressemblance dans leurs traits et dans leurs façon de parler était telle qu'on eu juré qu'on l'avait ressuscité, Howard Stark.

-Vous savez Stark, je ne pourrais jamais m'adapté, j'ai laissé trop de choses derrière moi…

-Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que le fait que vous soyez en vie ?! Demanda Stark en riant.

-Une femme. Répondit simplement Rogers qui regardait à nouveau les étoiles.

Stark se tu un instant et regarda en direction du salon où Pepper discutait avec Natasha, elle avait se sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu à une autre femme et cette bonté qui faisait d'elle, celle qu'il aimait et qu'il aimerait toujours plus que sa propre personne.

-Vous avez aimé une femme Rogers ?

-Oui, il y a de cela bien longtemps pour vous je le crains mais pour moi, il me semble que c'était hier…

Stark lui fit signe de continué son récit, c'était vrai qu'ils avaient tout partagé durant cette guerre contre Loki mais aucun d'eux n'avaient fait l'effort de mieux connaître l'autre et ils avaient laissé la rivalité s'installer entre eux.

« -Elle s'appelait Peggy Carter, elle travaillait dans l'armée à mon époque… Je n'ai jamais eu le physique du soldat et je suis sortit d'un laboratoire pour être ce que je suis aujourd'hui mais ça vous le savez déjà… Je suis tombé amoureux de cette femme, elle était belle et brillante. Mais Howard Stark, votre père ne cessait lui aussi de la courtiser et je crois que c'est cela qui m'irritait le plus. Lors de ma dernière mission avant d'être congelé, je n'ai eu de cesse de penser à elle, j'avais prévu dès mon retour de la demander en mariage. Malheureusement mes plans ont été déjoués. » Ironisa-t-il, cependant il y avait dans sa voix une profonde mélancolie et Stark qui l'avait saisit compatie pour cet homme dont il détestait les principes.

-J'aimerais juste savoir ce qu'elle est devenu…

Pour Stark cette phrase fut le déclique, il connaissait ce nom : Peggy Carter. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà entendu de nombreuses années auparavant et dans sa tête il sonnait comme une chanson familière sur laquelle on ne pourrait mettre un titre. Rogers regarda alors Stark et sortit une petite photo de sa poche, la photo était vieille et en noir et blanc. Une jeune femme figurait dessus, elle avait un magnifique sourire et semblait épanouie au bras d'un Rogers souriant.

-C'est-elle. Dit-il simplement tendit que les larmes commençaient à envahirent ses yeux et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas céder à de telles faiblesses devant l'homme de métal.

Stark lui, n'avait rien vu de ce qui opérait à l'intérieur de Rogers, cette femme il l'a connaissait, il l'avait déjà vu lorsqu'il était petit dans un des albums photos de son grand père, il en était sur, les mêmes yeux, le même sourire… Typiquement le genre de femme pour laquelle il aurait fait usage de ses charmes avant d'avoir Pepper à ses côtés.

Il se dirigea donc vers son bureau les sourcils froncés comme s'il essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose qu'il avait oublié. Rogers ne comprit pas le changement d'humeur de son ami et resta perplexe jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui fasse signe de le suivre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans son bureau, Stark se mit immédiatement à rechercher dans les archives. Steve qui ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la technologie fut une fois de plus surprit de voir tant d'écrans et d'objets électroniques qu'il n'osa même pas s'approcher de l'ordinateur et resta immobile : dans une position droite telle celle d'un soldat d'élite.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche Stark retrouva enfin qui était cette mystérieuse femme. Le résultat fut quelque peut surprenant et il finit par se demander s'il devait ou non le dire à Rogers qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tony Stark avait peur de blesser une personne. Mais Rogers voyant que Tony semblait dubitatif et hésitant s'approcha de l'ordinateur. Stark se plaça devant celui-ci, il se devait de le prévenir que ce qu'il trouverait ne lui plairait pas.

-Rogers si vous regardez cet ordinateur vous souffrirez, oubliez là et essayez de vivre votre vie au jour d'aujourd'hui !

Steve, agacé par le ton que Stark avait employé pour dire ces mots l'écarta de l'ordinateur et se mit à lire. Sur l'écran on pouvait voir une jeune femme, la même que sur sa photo. Mais cette fois-ci la jolie brune était vêtue d'une robe blanche et d'un voile de la même couleur, mais elle était au bras d'un autre homme à qui elle lançait un ravissant sourire. Steve sembla alors perdre pied, il ne répondait plus de ses actes et un sentiment de jalousie, de colère et de haine se forma en lui. L'homme au quel Peggy souriait se trouvait être Howard Stark, le père de Tony Stark.

-Je suis désolé Rogers mais vous pouvez toujours vous dire que grâce à votre petit somme j'ai pu voir le jour et nous avons pu sauver le monde…

Steve ne répondit pas, trop abattu par la nouvelle.

-Je ne m'adapterais jamais à votre monde, elle était la femme de ma vie Stark et c'est encore un des vôtres qui a gagné ! Je préférerais ne jamais vous avoir connu…

Stark n'eu même pas l'air vexé, il haussa les épaules et s'en alla sans un mot n'y un regard pour le capitaine.

Mais alors que Stark allait regagner le salon et les autres membres de l'équipe il fut rattrapé par Steve.

-Attendez Stark, je suis désolé de mettre emballé mais je ne crois pas que vous puissiez comprendre, cette femme, c'était la femme de ma vie et jamais je ne pourrais en aimé une autre. Je ne pourrais pas continué, je ne peux plus rester avec les Avengers, j'abandonne...

Tony allait répondre à son ami par une de ses phrases cassantes quand on vit entrer Maria Hill. C'était une belle femme à l'allure de mannequin et à la démarche élégante, elle avait laissé tomber sa combinaison d'agent secret pour une jolie robe blanche moulante et des escarpins beiges, ses cheveux habituellement attachés en une queue de cheval étaient lâchés et tombaient en cascade sur ses fines épaules. Elle rayonnait de milles feux et Rogers ne pu détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Stark qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle se tourna vers Rogers et déclara :

« Je crois que vous l'avez trouvé votre raison de rester et de vous adaptez à notre époque.»

Avant de s'éloigner vers Pepper à qui ce petit scoop plairait surement, elle qui aimait tant jouer les entremetteuses au sein du groupe des Avengers.

**Merci de m'avoir lu :) ! Une petite reviews SVP :3 ! **

**PS : Voilà je voudrais m'excuser pour mes fautes d'orthographes, je sais à quel point c'est désagréable de lire un texte plein de fautes ! Donc voilà je m'excuse encore une fois. Je m'excuse aussi pour les divergences avec la VRAI histoire : Par exemple la mère de Tony s'appelle Maria... Mais bon j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ça ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu même si je sais que pour celui là j'ai fais pas mal de fautes d'orthographes, je m'excuse donc encore une fois et vous souhaite une très bonne journée ou une très bonne nuit ;) ! **

**TATA, Marine. **


	2. Chapter 2 : Hulk, le tendre

**Bon et bien voilà mon second OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je remercie toutes les personnes ayant posté des reviews et je m'excuse encore pour les fautes d'orthographes, qui sont je le sais impardonnables. Sinon profitez bien et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Enjoy It ! **

Hulk, Le tendre.

Bien des années ont passées et durant ces quelques années les Avengers sauvèrent encore le monde de nombreuses fois et déjouèrent les plans de plusieurs supers-vilains. Partout où ils allaient ils étaient acclamés.

Mais au court de ces années de nombreux liens se tissèrent entre les membres de l'équipe. Notamment entre Natasha Romanov et Clint Barton, leur relation à tout les deux avait toujours été très ambiguë et il c'était passé des années avant que les Avengers puissent comprendre ce qui les unissait vraiment l'un à l'autre. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, non c'était bien plus fort que cela… Quoi qu'il en soit le jour où tout deux annoncèrent leurs fiançailles cela fut tout d'abord une profonde surprise puis par la suite un immense bonheur.

Ce soir là, lorsque Clint et Natasha annoncèrent leurs fiançailles on fit une grande fête. Tous les Avengers rayonnaient et félicitaient le couple pour leur union prochaine. Pepper et Maria étaient déjà en train d'imaginer à quoi ressembleraient leurs enfants tandis que les hommes racontaient à Clint les dures lois du mariage. Oui, tous rayonnaient de bonheur pour le couple, tous excepté Bruce Banner. A l'instant même où Clint et Natasha avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles il s'était retiré sans même un sourire pour le couple. Personne n'avait remarqué la disparition de Banner, il avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande discrétion. Bruce était descendu dans son laboratoire en serrant les mâchoires pour retenir_ L'autre_ et alors qu'il allait exploser dans une rage folle une voix le ramena à lui, à Bruce Banner.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Banner ? La douce voix féminine de Natasha l'avait inéluctablement ramené à lui.

Il frappa son point sur la table sous l'œil soucieux et prudent de la jeune femme.

-Bruce calmez-vous, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Banner respira alors profondément et recouvra une partie de ses esprits mais Natasha enchaînait déjà sur une autre question, là question qu'il redoutait.

-Est-ce au sujet de nos fiançailles ?

Banner se retourna alors vers la jeune femme, le regard empli de tristesse on eu dit un enfant abandonner. Des larmes de rages avaient gagné ses yeux mais il n'osait pas les laissaient coulé. Sa mâchoire était toujours serrée comme un étau. Natasha s'approcha de lui et tenta de lui poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en s'éloignant.

-Ne m'approche pas ! Je… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Natasha paru alors, pour la première fois de sa vie complètement désemparée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, n'y quoi dire. A qui s'adressait-elle au monstre ou à l'homme ? Là été la question.

-Banner calmez-vous et dîtes moi ce qui ne va pas.

Banner secoua vivement la tête des images émergeaient dans son esprit, des brides de mots, des sons, des couleurs. Il n'arrivait plus à faire le tri et _L'autre_ était là en lui, il ne demandait qu'à exploser, laisser sa rage se libérer. Alors qu'il allait laisser _L'autre_ s'emparer de lui, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Une main réconfortante et amicale, une main qui eu pour effet d'apaiser sa rage. Bruce s'assit sur une chaise qui n'était pas loin. Et leva les yeux vers la femme qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule, cette femme qui n'avait pas peur de lui, même dans les moments les plus compliqués.

-Elle s'appelle Betty Ross. Souffla-t-il.

Natasha sembla d'abord étonné, elle ne c'était jamais douté que Banner avait aimé un jour une femme, elle s'assit donc à son tour et fit signe à Bruce de poursuivre. Banner respira un instant puis reprit :

-Je l'ai rencontré il y a de cela quelques années. Elle m'a aidée à m'en sortir, elle m'a aidé à le maîtriser. Je l'ai aimé et je l'aime encore. C'est je crois, la plus belle femme et la plus brillante que j'ai jamais rencontré. Ses yeux sont des océans de tendresses et son sourire vous emplirait de bonheur… Elle est extraordinaire.

-Pourquoi vous n'allez pas la rejoindre ?

Banner se releva et ferma les yeux, il semblait s'en allé un instant, divaguer loin, auprès d'elle : Betty Ross.

-_L'autre… _Finit-il par répondre

Natasha comprit alors de quoi il s'agissait réellement, lui aussi avait eu envie de se marier et avoir des enfants, un jour peut être. Ses fiançailles avec Clint avaient réveillé en lui ce besoin, cette envie. Mais l'autre était là pour lui rappeler qu'il ne l'aurait jamais, que tout cela se n'était pas pour lui…

-Banner, est-ce qu'elle vous aime ?

Bruce regarda Natasha surprit de la question et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Vous savez le contrôler, _L'autre_ n'est plus un obstacle à présent… Vous avez le droit de l'aimer.

Banner secoua la tête en signe de désaccord, c'était trop dangereux, il ne pouvait pas jouer avec la vie de cette femme, ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre il aurait pu essayer mais pas elle. Et quand bien même, le regarderait-elle comme un monstre ou comme Banner ? A la moindre dispute _L'autre_ en profiterait et il risquerait de la tuer, non, il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, il ne l'avait plus.

-Croyez-moi Banner, si cette femme vous aime peut importe le danger qu'elle courra, elle voudra être à vos côtés, elle voudra être là quand _L'autre_ reviendra… Je le sais car j'ai déjà vécu ça.

Banner regarda Natasha surprit, elle venait de se confier à lui et ce malgré le fait qu'un autre plus violent vive en lui. Natasha baissa les yeux puis sortie de la pièce sans un mot n'y un regard de plus pour Bruce, toujours stupéfait et désorienté. L'homme s'approcha de la fenêtre et parut réfléchir d'interminables secondes qui devinrent des minutes puis des heures. Si bien que lorsqu'il revint à lui la nuit était déjà très entamée, on pouvait déjà voir que la lune éclairait dans le ciel et les étoiles brillaient de milles feux. Bruce avait prit sa décision.

Il s'empara de son manteau, des clefs de sa voiture et descendit à toute allure. Ce soir là lorsqu'il partit rejoindre celle qu'il aimait il ne se doutait pas qu'une personne l'observait, une femme. Natasha du haut de sa chambre, accoudé au balcon regardait la voiture de l'astrophysicien s'éloigner dans les ruelles de la ville un sourire aux lèvres, elle murmura : « Bonne chance Hulk. »

**Bon et bien voilà, peut être un peu court, peut être qu'il y a beaucoup de fautes, peut être que vous n'aimez pas : Dîtes moi ce qui ne va pas ! :) Merci beaucoup et bonne journée ou bonne nuit :D ! **

**TATA, Marine.**

**PS : Si vous avez des idées ou des thèmes à me donner pour l'écriture d'un OS n'hésitez pas ! **


End file.
